thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Almost Dead
At the park "she is already dead! She will never come here anymore!" said Oswald nervously. "Don't say this Oswald! I'm sure she'll soon be there, you just need to hang on" replied Zoé. Oswald started to turn a little bit paler. "I don't feel so great..." he barfed. "Do you think you are... Turning into..." said an afraid Zoé. "I guess so..." he barfed again, his skin became more pale. "I-i think i don't have much Time left you should... you should kill me or i'll kill you.." "I can't do this!" yelled Zoé. "We never really where friends, we couldn't stand eachothers!" said Oswald. "But it's different now Oswald! We are surviving and we are together against all of them!" Said Zoé. "i guess so..." close his eyes and turns really white. "Oh no!" yelled in fear Zoé. Oswald opened his eyes, they where white he looked at Zoé like a lion looks at a deer, he was on of them now. "No no not now! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I CAN'T NOOO!" yelled Zoé in panic. Oswald came closer. "RAWWRWRAWWR!" growled Oswald in his undead form. "AAAAAAAAAH" yelled Zoé and putting her arms over her head. We can hear a shot. "ARGH" said Oswald and falled on the ground. "You ok now?" asked a Guy voice. Zoé opened her eyes "Austin?!" Austin was there with Inès and Theodore. "Yes?" Austin asked. "You you killed him?" asked Zoé. "Yup, i was obliged, you would have been dead by now!" he replied. "Thank you from The bottom of my heart!" said Zoé while hugging Austin. "humm less hugging more running! Now that he shooted him they will all come here! Said angrily Inès. "She is right." said Theodore. "Ok" said Zoé. Back at the others. "THEIR IS NOBODY!" yelled Oli! "you are sure she said she where here?" asked Johan. "YES! i'm sure!" replied Roxane. "She isn't here at all?!" yelled Oli at Roxane. "Don't yell at her!" yelled Jules at Oli "What Will you do?" replied Oli "I'll take my gun and i'll shot in your balls! Ok?!" yelled Jules. "Calm down! Look what i've found..." said Johan. "NOOO OSWALD!" yelled Jules, Roxane and Oli. " I can't... I just cant TAKE IT! " Roxane yelled " I can't keep going... Oswald is dead.. Saki is dead.. and Zoe might be undead! " Roxane yelled more Oli slapped Roxane " GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, JUST FACE IT, WE ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! WE HAVE TO HURRY AND FIND SOME PLACE TO SURVIVE BEFORE WE GET EATEN! " Oli started to get frustrated Jules kicked Oli in the balls " DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON MY GIRL, BITCH! " " STOP GUYS! " Johan yelled All the yelling they caused attracted more zombies, and with Johan still yelling, he didn't notice The zombies surrounded Johan and He screamed. One of the zombies began to grab his arm, but he broke free and gunshots were heard " I'm not letting anymore of my friends die. " Roxane said in a serious voice. Jules looked surprised, this wasn't the same Roxane he dated for 2 years. " Thanks Roxane, I'll be more careful next time. " Johan said, assuringly " It's OK, Jojo! " Roxane said, smiling. Jules then smiled, "'' Same Old Roxane. ''" he tought The gunshot noises attracted Zoe " Did you guys hear that? " Zoe asked Austin, Ines, and Theodore paused " Yeah, I did. " Theodore answered " Sounded like it came from the park. " Austin said Zoe then sprinted back, " MAYBE IT WAS ROXANE! WE GOTTA GO BACK! " Austin then followed her, and the others did too. " Guys, the zombies won't stop, until we're all eaten. " Johan said " Well, I think there are mountains outside of this town. " Oli answered " Let me check, I'll go to Floogle Maps on my phone. " Roxane said. " He's Right! I guess that's where we are headed there!" Roxane said gleefully "ROXANE!" said Zoe. Roxane turned around and saw Zoé, Inès, Austin and Theodore. " ZOE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE.... Nevermind! I'm just so glad to see your OK! " said Roxane, hugging Zoe. Jules welcomed the others " We miss anything? " " Saki and Oswald are dead... " Johan said, sadly. Austin paused " How did Saki die? " " She saved me.. " Roxane said. " What about Oswald? " Jules asked. " He was turned to a zombie.. We had to kill him.." Austin answered " Do you think we are the only ones left, now? " Oli said " Maybe... but... We might find some more people on the way.. to the mountains..." Johan said. " Mountains? " Ines questioned " We'll fill you on on the details. " Roxane said. The two groups joined together and were heading to the mountains in the outskirts of the zombie infested town, and they stopped at a little shack to rest, but little did they know they were about to encounter some new allies. Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games